


The Princess

by Bitterblue



Category: Graceling - Kristin Cashore, Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Katsa hates more than being a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess

There is almost nothing that Katsa hates more than being a princess. In Po's castle the servants treat her like one, with gorgeous gowns and jewelry and valiant but vain attempts to pin up the wisps of her hair with sparkling pins. The artisans make her whatever she requests without delay. She is fed the finest meals, things she suspects must have been imported at great cost, with rare spices that make her mouth feel like pleasant fire. 

Katsa does not like being a princess, but she hated it more without him. She can only do these things with Po.


End file.
